Enero zafiro
by Narutinachan
Summary: [Para la actividad "'¡Secretos desvelados!" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah.] Hay muchos detalles que, aunque a la mayoría de la gente le pasarían desapercibidos, no se les escapan a los ojos de dragón se Shin-ah. Afortunadamente, la discreción se había convertido en otro de sus dones.


Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "¡Secretos desvelados!" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah. Consiste en escribir drabbles de Shin-ah descubriendo secretos de diferentes personajes gracias a su privilegiada vista, ya sea queriendo o sin querer, eligiendo entre los propuestos por los participantes de la actividad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Víctima: Lili.

—¡Lili! —gritó Yona, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de su amiga.

La nombrada se giró y después de unos segundos logró atisbar a la pelirroja, que iba acompañada de los característicos miembros de su grupo, entre la multitud.

—Yona —exclamó Lili con entusiasmo, a la vez que comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la gente y los distintos objetos (entre ellos mesas, sillas, cajas con adornos, cubertería y alimentos) para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron con una amplia sonrisa por la felicidad del reencuentro y también por el evento que se habían reunido para celebrar.

—Enhorabuena —la felicitó Yona—. Después de tu última carta me imaginaba que esto sería solo cuestión de tiempo, pero no tan pronto.

Lili se sonrojó levemente, pareciendo un poco incómoda y avergonzada, pero se recuperó rápidamente para decir:

—Bueno... Tae-Woo y yo teníamos muy claro lo que queríamos, así que… ¿para qué esperar? —inquirió la pelinegra desviando ligeramente la mirada de forma evasiva, gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para cierto guerrero con ojos de dragón, el cual ladeó la cabeza ligeramente confundido por la extraña actitud de la chica, pero no comentó nada.

—¿Dónde está el afortunado novio? —preguntó Hak, después de darle también un abrazo y la enhorabuena a Lili—. Aún estoy a tiempo para advertirle en qué se está metiendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde —añadió con tono burlón.

—Hak —le reprendió Yona dándole un leve codazo en el costado—. Todavía no sé cómo accedí yo a casarme contigo.

—Porque soy irresistible —le respondió Hak con tono confiado y una sonrisa pícara, ante la cual su esposa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Todos se rieron divertidos, sobre todo Jae-ha que siempre disfrutaba especialmente de este tipo de intercambios entre la pareja, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de burlarse porque Lili intervino.

—Tae-Woo se encuentra dentro de la mansión junto con Lord Mundok y mi padre, hablando sobre cómo se van a coordinar nuestras dos tribus para garantizar la seguridad durante el enlace.

—Después de todo que el general de una tribu y la hija de otro se casen, y más aún tan precipitadamente, está produciendo una gran conmoción en el reino. Todo tipo de gente intentará colarse —razonó Yun, acercándose también para darle un abrazo a la novia.

Lili volvió a removerse incómoda ante la nueva mención de la rapidez del enlace, y esta vez incluso Yona se dio cuenta y se acercó para susurrarla al oído:

—¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, amiga? —la preguntó.

La pelinegra se apresuró en negar con la cabeza reiteradamente, y se salvo de que Yona insistiera acercándose al resto de miembros del Feliz grupo de hambrientos para abrazarles y agradecerles por acudir.

Fue entonces, cuando Lili estuvo justo en frente de Shin-ah ofreciéndole un abrazo y una cordial sonrisa, que él lo vio.

No era como si lo hubiera hecho conscientemente. Simplemente sus ojos de dragón siempre se habían sentido especialmente atraídos por los corazones palpitantes, y el constante repiqueteo de un pequeño corazón adicional en el vientre de la mujer le llamó la atención, tanto como si ella le estuviera mostrando un cartel luminoso diciendo: "¡Estoy embarazada!"

Lili se dio cuenta de que él se había percatado de su estado al instante; después de todo, la mirada que Shin-ah le dirigió a su vientre fue bastante sugerente. Claramente se puso nerviosa, pero logró disimularlo lanzándose a darle al dragón azul un fuerte abrazo y así aprovechar la cercanía para susurrarle al oído:

—Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

Al ver la mirada suplicante de la chica cuando rompió el abrazo, Shin-ah no pudo hacer más que asentir, accediendo a su petición.

Lili le sonrió aliviada y agradecida, y antes de que los demás pudieran sospechar se alejó para darle un abrazo igual de efusivo a Zeno, el cual se lo devolvió con entusiasmo.

De ese modo, con solo una mirada, Shin-ah pudo comprenderlo todo: el motivo de la rapidez de la boda, el nerviosismo de la mujer cada vez que alguien comentaba algo al respecto, las miradas que intercambió con su futuro esposo más tarde cuando se reunieron con él; también la insistencia de Lili de confeccionar ella misma su traje eligiendo un estilo holgado en su vientre, que solo Ayura y Tetora tuvieran permiso para ayudarla a vestirse, y la sonrisa traviesa pero feliz de Yona cuando salió junto a la novia después de haberse colado sin permiso en el vestidor; así como por qué Lili miraba con tantísimo anhelo la fuente de aguacates durante el posterior banquete, y el motivo de la felicidad en su rostro cuando finalmente consiguió hacerse con unos cuantos y comérselos mezclándolos con chile, mientras su padre arrugaba la nariz horrorizado a su lado pero sin atreverse a decir nada y Tae-Woo se reía entre dientes.

Todos esos y muchos pequeños detalles más, que para otros podrían haber pasado desapercibidos, tuvieron solo a Shin-ah como silencioso testigo.

Tal vez dentro de unos meses, cuando el bebé ya hubiera nacido, podría compartir todos estos pequeños momentos secretos con sus amigos.

Pero, por ahora, si no podía evitar que sus ojos vieran, al menos mantendría sellados sus labios. Afortunadamente, la discreción se había convertido en otro de sus dones.


End file.
